Boredom
by Alsheon
Summary: In which, Light had to hurry home and have no time to check on that mysterious black book that fell from the sky. Years later, he's not suspect on L's list. But rather, a protected witness, which is really important to the case at hand. If only the witness could act like a witness and not causing L numerous headaches and stress with how he is! PossiblyOOC!Light (he has to)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Dad will be home.

Light Yagami, a very epitome of brilliance, genius, perfection and other synonims of those.

A perfect son, a perfect brother, a perfect student, a perfect friend, _a perfect guy._ The said perfect guy would dearly _pay_ to get out of this nonsense boredom they called school.

The overbearingly strict voice of his teacher sounded muffled to Light. He exhaled as his eyes drifted to the window very slowly. Even the boring clear sky is more interesting than the teacher's lecture.

It's not like Light is your usual lazy student noo. Quite contrary, Light had finished the current subject of discussion since... The beginning of middle school?

Yeah, Light still remembered how fascinated he was over those alphabetic addition for Math in the middle school, making the normally boring subject to be even more interesting and _challenging._ Eventually, Light got too skilled at it (As he usually was) and decided to look up for the highschool curiculum in the local public library... It worked to keep Light challenged until he got too skilled at it again.

It was just a waste of time to pay attention to his teacher, Light is confident that he could even beat him in his own field. But that won't be good.

Teachers have big ego. Light has a genius (Not Light's level of genius, the standard one) distant cousin who had to switch college because she pissed off one of the lecturer by correcting him in front of the entire class.

Her assignment was literally tossed to the rubbish can. If it was Light, he would plot to send that petty lecturer to jail, but alas, Light's distant cousin was too nice.

Besides, he's perfect student. It will be bad if he pissed off his teacher. He won't argue unless provoked first, simple.

Light spaced out as he watched bunch of clouds drifting peacefully. They're like sheeps, seducing lazy students to fall asleep or start daydreaming. Light began to contemplate about his future instead.

Graduate from this boring place with highest exam score nationally. It will be easy to get dream job or getting into famous universities with that predicate. Then, Light will waste his time on reading books he already memorized thrice times over while waiting for To-oh university's entrance exam. Pass the exam with highest score. Then waste his time again, waiting for new semester to start.

Maybe, he'll help his father to solve some cases, that Soichiro deemed 'teen-friendly' enough, in his free time. Or he could hack FBI's database just because of the recent sensation about a teen hacker going suicide because he felt shadowed by FBI.

Or maybe he should hack Sakura TV and move all of Hideki Ryuga's show to midnight time so his sister will finally give up on her useless pathetic fangirling and focus more on her study? Sounds fun.

He was still in freshmen year, it's still not too late yet to decide and plan for his future. After he got into To-oh, he'll be the smartest one in his year (possibly, the entire university) and be admired by many... again. How boring.

Light sighed, lamenting his own perfection. What should he do? He didn't choose to be in spotlight, the spotlight chose him.

After finishing his college with national highest score predicate again, he'll join NPA. To be honest, he's still torn, whether he want to be a police or a detective, Light blamed it on his childhood's mystery mangas. But you have to admit, standing straight and confidently (borderline arrogantly) point at someone and accussed "You're the murderer!" seemed rather fun... cool, he meant cool.

Maybe he could also do that as NPA's investigator.

Besides, if he became a free detective, his father will be severely disappointed... REALLY disappointed. He'd launch to that 'I have high hopes on you, Light' talk again. Which was seriously unnerving and annoying. Just because he was a boy and a firstborn at that... Luckily, Light's mentality is not something people could mess with.

A black blurr flashed down at the corner of Light's sight and Light blinked. His eyes followed the trail to look at a rather isolated part of school where a black book sat innocently on the grassy ground.

' _A notebook?'_ Light mused. His curiousity is piqued, a book fell from the sky? Maybe someone threw it from a higher floor- no, it certainly fell down from the sky. A book fell from the sky? Huh, cool. Was there any plane up there? It could be a possiblity but Light hadn't seen any passing by.

"Mr. Yagami," A voice called out for Light's attention which immadiately received without being filtered out, Light smoothly looked to the teacher. He was mildly surprised to find the gentle English teacher rather than the boorish Math teacher at the front of the class. Did Light spaced out that long?

Light's hand smoothly went inside his drawer and pulled out his English book, putting in his lap without being obvious, still smiling angelicly towards the teacher, "Yes, teacher?"

The teacher smiled, "Re-read the paragraph after 'Once I fell there's no escape' please."

Light randomly opened the book, stood up, and start reciting the paragraph perfectly without any accent, after he finished, the teacher gushed on how perfectly done it was. Light bowed in thanks and sat back down, putting the book on his desk and flipped it to the right page. Blankly staring into it.

He had memorized the entire content.

* * *

The final bell rang and the teacher ended their discussion, Light put his things inside his bag and immadiately exitted the class, trying to not look so eager while at it. More and more students piling out of their classroom, each have their own look of relief on their face.

Excited gossips and talks filled the air, burning up Light's desire to quickly get away from this mundane place. Just as he was about to quickly get away, his feet suddenly slowed down as his head couldn't help but to look at the direction where that strange black book is.

Of course he remembered the black book. Of couse he's very interested in a mysterious book that fell from the sky.

Light stood there as many students passed him, debating whether or not to go there where the book was laying innocently. But what if the book is already founded by someone? Won't it be a waste of time to go there? But what if it wasn't? Then, not only his satisfaction would be fulled, he would also gained a new notebook.

Light finally made his mind and changed his direction when suddenly his phone revibrated in his pocket. Light stopped, he lazily fished out the vibrating device and looked at the caller's ID.

 _Melancholy_.

Sayu. Light exhaled exasperatedly, Sayu's name herself means 'Melancholy' in a certain tropical country's language. Light suspected, it had something to do with their parents' second honeymoon to the tropical country. The one where they dumped Light to some distant relatives at summer, saying they'll be gone for theraphy session in the said country, at most for one or two weeks.

Apparently, the 'theraphy session' they meant was really 'visiting famous tropical islands'. Not to mention 'one or two weeks' changed into 'two whole months'.

Light certainly remembered how the three years old him did the silent treatment after they got back. The nerves.

Light pressed the green button and put the cell on his ear, "Hello, Sayu?"

" _Nii-chan! Where are you?!"_ Sayu's loud and excited voice greeted Light's poor ear and Light flinched. He positioned the phone a bit away this time.

Too bad her name doesn't really reflect her personality. "School, just out of it. What's wrong?" Light replied.

" _Quickly go home! Father is coming back early tonight! Help us prepare the dinner would you?!"_

Light smiled, both at her antic and at the information she conveyed, "Really? What's the occassion?"

" _None. That's why, hurry up!"_

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

" _Great! See you at home, Nii-chan! Love you!"_

"Love you too," with that, the line is ended. With renewed vigour and excitement, Light continued back on his route to go home, completely disregarding the thought of the black notebook.

The moment his feet touched the ground outside the school, he suddenly felt extremely relieved, relaxed and his shoulders felt light. As the breeze greeted him, he looked to the distant horizon which painted almost orange.

Without him realizing it, an enchanting smile spread on his handsome face.

Unknown to him, on the other side of the world, a raven haired man with tired eyes, suddenly also felt the same.

* * *

 **This is just some try of me. Written when I was sixteen, this story was born because of my thirst of the idea "Light didn't get the DN because of somethings that made him hurried home, no Kira Light, years later, he'll be an awesome detective in his own right and will meet L in one big case."**

 **This one won't be necessarily Romance. I'm shit at romance especially for things that I had read when I was young (Yeah, it's hard to destroy your own childhood). But it can't be said to be purely not romance too...**

 **There would be hints, some flirtings from a certain rude blonde successor, some verbal admittance that Light is hot (he IS hot). But none of it will be official, I feel disturbed to write that (My childhood, forgive me... please!).**

 **As you can see, it was written by my sixteen years old self, whom of which, had only tried writing for a year or so. There bound to be some inconsistency...**

 **This is just self-indulgence though. Hopefully you like it?**

 **This is just the prologue!**


	2. Chapter 2: Change

_Three years later_

Light Yagami, twenty years old this year, not so fresh out of college, newest as well youngest investigator in the NPA. The most promising and brilliant new recruit. The epitome of perfection himself, is currently questioning his choice of job.

Light blankly stared at the pile of paperwork and documents on his desk, his beautiful caramel eyes hid his annoyance perfectly. Damned desk job.

Why is he here? Haha, it wasn't a long story as you expected. He's a new recruit yes, but it's not quite the reason.

It was all started with drug-dealing case a week ago, Light's second case, pretty good for a new recruit. Light admitted he was a bit reckless in finishing that case ("It's DOWNRIGHT IDIOTIC! Thoughtless! You could've been _dead!_ "), but everything came with sacrifice ("No, IT DIDN'T!").

And Light's sacrifice came out beautifully as they had uncovered a whole national-scale drug ring instead, yeah, it just went _there._ Long story short, Light brought down the entire drug ring, weakening their defenses and works _alone_ (He had too much fun and forgot to call for back-ups), the NPA cleaned up after him after that.

Six days absent because of some minor wound ("You got shot, Nii-chan, stop making it sounded like a breeze walk in a townsquare"), Light was finally back in duty. He expected a good welcome back party, got trusted to a more high class cases (like homicide or _something_ ), but what did he get?

Some congratulations, congratulary cakes, then he was shoved to his desk and ordered to _stay still_ and _wait till further confirmation_ , thank you very much. Tsk, those low IQ-

"Light!" Light stopped his mental rant to look at the caller of his name, Matsuda. Oh, his ever beloved, _brilliant_ coworker- not.

"Yes?" Light still replied though.

Seeing the dispeleased look on Light's face, Matsuda grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, I've called you twice already, but you didn't respond!" Matsuda looked at Light, "But Light-san, you shouldn't look so murderously at those papers."

"Matsuda-san, your report for the murder case in district six is severely lacking, I advise you to revise it. _Everything._ " Light instead smiled pleasantly as he handed the case file like he's handing a birthday present to the tragic Matsuda.

"W-what?!" Matsuda blinked incredulously, his eyes as wide as saucers, staring at the all-sparkling Light. "Light-san, you can't abuse your power like that!" Matsuda whined and sat down across Light.

"Congratulation though, for exposing that drug ring, many people from above is praising you, you know? How's your shoulder?" Matsuda inquired.

Light shrugged wordlessly and Matsuda nodded, accepting the silent gesture. "Soo, the first month alone you already exposed a drug ring. Wow, you're truly a genius, Light!" Matsuda smiled, trying to lighten up the mood. "Do you plan to celebrate it?"

"No. I was actually planning to use this predicate as a stepping stone to get me permission for Takura family's homicide case," Light solemnly elaborated.

"You're boring yet exciting at the same time, what a wonder," Matsuda scratched his head. "Does your family planning to celebrate it? Inviting some close friends in the police force maybe?" Matsuda laughed casually- or at least trying to.

"No. If this is one of your sorry attempt to get a look of my sister, then kindly see your way out. She's seventeen mind you," Light said expressionlessly, not stopping even a second in his work.

"Erm..." Matsuda looked away awkwardly. "Don't be like that, Light-san. I-"

 _*BAM!*_

"Is anyone from field division here? Free of case or missions?" A patrol officer came barging into the office.

"Me!" Matsuda quickly stood up as the other officers looked on, alarmed.

The patrol officer looked at Matsuda and frowned, "Only one? We're short on agent, there's a murder in district three, we need to be there ASAP."

"Let's go!" Light stood up, grabbing his coat.

"Wait a minute, Light-san! You're on desk duty!" Matsuda said.

"We're short on people, what choice do we have?" Light looked like he's very hesitant to do it too, the fact his dramatic struggle gained him a lot of look of admiration, is very much touching. Had Matsuda is not warned beforehand by Soichiro about Light's tendency to look very convincing when he wanted something, perhaps, Matsuda would also be touched... actually- scratch that, Matsuda is definitely touched.

Sigh, young and innocent upstarts.

Here we go again, the bored genius is on action.

* * *

If you're asking the Big change to Light's usually _thoroughly_ perfect personality, Soichiro might have some idea about it, but like hell he'll admit that might be the case.

It was all started with a certain day when Light was still at the prone age of seventeen. At that time, Soichiro suddenly found his hands empty of schedules and workloads, instead of accepting his colleagues' invitation for a drink, Soichiro had decided to go home early to have some nice family time with his family, consisting his beloved wife, his perfect and genius son, and his less-perfect but, nonetheless, sweet daughter.

It was a very relaxing and nice family dinner, Sayu boasting on getting eighty score in her math quiz, Light displaying his perfection as always, and Sachiko was there to cater her family lovingly. Soichiro had enjoyed himself immensely.

And then came a sudden breaking news, it still was about how dangerous the current society, crimes and criminals. Soichiro still remembered how exhausting the thought of crimes alone.

And then, Light made a small comment, till this day, Soichiro still remembered it, "How happy the world be if they all died." It was a small statement, barely above whisper, but because Soichiro sat next to Light, he could heard him clearly.

Without thinking, Soichiro had sternly reprimanded his son after that, what was he thinking? Did he think humans' lives are as light as that?

But what came next wasn't the apology Soichiro expected from his ever perfect and understanding son.

It was merely a stare, a wide eyed, lost, half-innocent stare, that practically screaming "I don't understand what you are talking about." It was a stare that made Soichiro aware just how sharp and bright Light's pupils are compared to the rest of the family. _Different._ That stare made Soichiro remembered that Light was _different._..

Then, Light opened his mouth, "The world is rotten, Dad. You rarely coming home on time is the proof," That had sealed the deal. Soichiro just knew he had to do something to his overly genius son. Even though it was true; The world is rotten. But it wasn't something to be said by a seventeen years old who had grown up in a perfectly good and upright household.

If Light thought death to all criminals would make things better, Soichiro had to revise just _how_ he and his wife had raised their son.

Soichiro had belatedly realized that his son _needed_ special attention. Good morales, upbringing and academic aside, he had to know just _what_ was in his son's mind (And he also realized aside for being a perfect son, Soichiro know nothing else about Light).

His son needed to be reformed for the sake of his future so he won't develop a warped personality.

It had been slow at first, Soichiro had talked to Light, Light had acted like he understood and apologized. But Soichiro had already put his guard up, Light had never rebelled, _never,_ which is a good thing. But then again, geniuses often find it beneath them to have a useless argument with normal people.

It could always be "Yes," in the mouth, but protests in the heart.

So Soichiro decided to start from smallest thing, he even picked up some forgiving superheroes comics that he could find, the kind where the heroes have 'No killing' principles, and he gave them all to Light. Boys his age usually liked comic books and manga right?

Light had said they were 'interesting' as his words may.

Soichiro almost believed him had Sachiko not informed him several days later, that she found half of the comics in Light's trash bag after she rummaged through them, searching for an important note that she had mistakenly threw away (The other half amount were still in Light's room, akin to alibi if his father ever asked where the comics were). Soichiro told Sachiko to mention nothing about this in front of Light.

After that, Soichiro realiized Light's tendency to just agree on whatever his parents asked him, he seemed to be the Yes-man whenever either Soichiro or Sachiko asked about his opinion that didn't require his brain to work.

Because of that, Soichiro brought Light out and decided to introduce him to some ex-criminals that turned over a new leaf. When they got home that day, Soichiro slightly felt from Light's thoughtful gaze that Light was starting to create a new understanding over the whole system and criminal's situation, but still it wasn't enough.

Clearly wasn't enough as a sensational case took a place not long after, about a rapist who had drugged and raped nearly fifty or so young women (and it was still counting). The witnesses for the case are plenty, the proofs are many, even leaked out pictures are everywhere. The problem is, the rapist was a son of a big politician in the country.

With legion of lawyers and obviously bribed Judge, the case had been solved as some "millions fine" and the rapist had been sent aboard promptly after that, leaving many young women couldn't attain their justice. Some of those young women were even younger than the fifteen years-old Sayu...

Light had never said anything when that news came up, different from Sayu who always got agitated whenever the news came up. But Soichiro could strangely felt that the frost in Light's warm caramel eyes, was colder than ever.

Soichiro didn't give up though, he started bringing Light to his office, where he let his son met some jailors there whom had light offense, but was _forced_ upon it, according circumstances and situations. Some were forced to steal because of poverty, some planned murders (And failed) because of life and death grudge, some hackers, and others.

Light seemed to calm down after that trip, the gears in his head were turning endlessly, he even made some friends to those whom he deemed good enough and deserved better. Soichiro had been proud when he saw that.

Eventually, it reached the point where Soichiro pulled Light to talk alone. Then Soichiro had emphasized that it was fine for Light to talk about whatever is in his mind, that it was fine to ask question and Soichiro wouldn't think less of Light just because of that.

It took Light fifteen minutes to finally talk. He _asked._

Questions about logic, mostly 'Why's. He talked about his doubts and opinions along with his questions. Soichiro had listened and answered accordingly, as much as he could manage.

Half of Light's questions were answered, but the other half were much trickier and Soichiro couldn't give Light satisfactorily answers to those.

Eventually, Soichiro told Light to find the answeres himself, and when Light finally _did_ find the answers, Soichiro told Light to share it with him.

Since that day on, Soichiro could feel something changed in Light. He became... lighter? No, Soichiro wasn't trying to make a pun.

Light seemed more open, curious, less-judgemental (He still judged a lot though, Sayu's preferance in idols, for example) and he became a bit more outgoing.

Since that day on he also started to talk alot... a lot of things that made Soichiro wondered about his son's mind. A lot of genius ideas, ridiculous notions, his often unspoken opinions, and many other things. A lot of things that made Soichiro often thought that he might be doing it wrong.

Aside for those, Light never did talk to him about his answers.

Until one day, at his sudden college's graduation ceremony, Light told him whilst smiling brightly, _"I have thought about it, formulating my answer using many things I learnt and found. Like you said dad, things are not just white and black. There are many greys in-between."_

" _Justice is just a standard that_ humans _set, the depth or height of it remained untested."_

" _Everything has a reason, big or terribly small like a dust, sometimes, death weren't even cutting it. But one thing for sure, for me..."_

" _This world is full of complexity, reasons, and deeds. Intricate and delicate. Hard to be understood, it's_ _interesting._ _"_ Then Light beamed, diploma in hand, accomplished and satisfied.

Soichiro couldn't understand that answer, it was just throwing it back with no answer, but at the same time, no answer was _still an answer._ Besides, what normal people had to say in the face of a genius's answer?

So, Soichiro simply nodded and praised his son for his complex answer.

Now, however, Soichiro felt that he shouldn't have agreed dumbly to that answer. It was stupid of him to think that Light's smile on that day was a smile of accomplishment and enlightment. Wrong.

That smile was innocent, yes. Very handsome indeed.

But that wasn't kind of smile when someone is accomplished, satisfied nor enlightened. No.

To Soichiro's horror, it was only a year later that he recognized what type of smile it was.

It was a type of smile that a child used when he found an interesting toy or puzzle.

It was the same smile that Light used when he found out about algebra in math when he was still in middle school. New intricate and difficult things for him to _play around with._

But this time, it wasn't just a plaything for Light. No, it was a freaking playground!

"Dad!" Light burst into the room, solemn expression on his face, but his eyes betrayed a hint of anticipation and excitement.

"Light I told you to not call me dad when we were working," Soichiro said heavily.

"Yes sir," Light nodded readily. "I have investigated the murder case in the third district, three suspects had been taken in and questioned and I already find the true murderer. Complete with recorded confession."

"Which case? Anyways, didn't I tell you to do desk job?" Soichiro furrowed his brows and said seriously.

"We were short on agent, sir, you can ask Matsuda about that," In short, Matsuda was there and he was the responsible adult, blame him. "And the case came just an hour and a half ago, here's the report," Light calmly handed him the file, "I've written every informations inside, please read it. Excuse me."

Light then exitted, rather rudely to say, seeing Soichiro is his superior. Soichiro didn't bother to call him back for quetionings though, every report his son made always answered every questions he had.

Instead, Soichiro leaned back on his chair and sighed heavily, massaging his temples.

Was he wrong?

* * *

"What should we do next? Japan was down and they're one of our cores in asia."

"Seemed like I underestimated Japan's NPA, To think they could uncover us so quickly, they might be on par with FBI or even CIA."

"Don't flatter them, it's those fools who can't even hide their tails! They made us lose so much!"

"I heard, the entire ring was taken down by a single agent. It's either Japan is too strong or that one agent is special."

"One agent...?"

"Yes, leader."

"Send several dealers to Japan, activate C-plan rebuilding on them. And bring me that agent, dead or alive. Preferably alive, but if you can't , just finish him."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Asia..." A raven haired man curled up in his chair and spun himself around with it. "Japan is not bad," he commented.

"You think they would make a big move next?" An old man emmerged from behind and putted down a tray of sweets on a nearby table.

"If it was several days before, I would say the probablity of that is merely thirty percent. But now, hmm," The raven haired man put a chocolate cookie into his mouth. "Eighty percent."

"Do we...?"

"Yeah," a sigh came out. Much to his displeasure, but it had to be done. "Call every police and spy departements from every country. We'll do a converence for once and all."

* * *

 **Thanks Naliyu! For giving me such honor and trust and giving this story a chance!**

 **There, the first chapter. Man, I had fun in writing how Soichiro tried to reform Light.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad? Where are you going?" Light asked as he got out of the office, eyeing the luggage beside his father and Sayu who came to send the said item.

"An international converence," Soichiro said distractedly.

"Is that why some agents were bringing luggage to work? Even Matsuda?"

"Yes."

"What kind of conference is that? A case? Crime? Must be huge to be international," Light smiled softly. How refreshing, if only that smile did not spell trouble for Soichiro...

"..." Soichiro formulated his answer in his mind first, busying himself with his luggage as a pretense, "No, I don't think so, I think it's another conference about how to increase national defense for each country."

"Oh," Light looked disappointed at that. "Sayu, why are you not in school?" Light turned and asked his sister.

"Hehe, today, our school started late to celebrate something. I'll be going now," Sayu beamed at her brother. "Bye brother, take care father!" She bade her goodbye and ran off. It's hard to imagine that girl will graduate soon.

Soichiro waved to her pretty daughter, glaring at some polices who were caught staring. After being satisfied with glaring murderously at those men, Soichiro turned towards his son and said strictly, "I want you to be in your best behaviour when I'm away."

"When had I ever not?" Light smiled calmly.

* * *

The conference room is dark and gloomy, but the arguments and snarky insults inside it didn't really suit for its atmosphere. But then again, no one seemed to care.

"What do you mean by that?! This entire issue of drug trafficking certainly originated from US!"

"What?! I dare you to say that again!"

"Enough you all! Stop with this ridiculous banter!"

"If we're talking drug trafficking, we probably should look at Russia too."

"Are you inciting an international fight?!"

"Everyone, please. We shouldn't be this way, we're here to discuss!"

"Alright, since everyone is being so childish, I reckon to start a discussion about reinforcement from other countries and team up to catch them," A particularly calm agent from China said dignifiedly.

"I agree about that, we really need to team up. Many of our agents had fallen, some were even one of the bests. It's crossing our bottom line," A british agent said while furrowing his brows solemnly.

"Where's L?! Didn't he agree to help us? He's the one who set up this conference!" Just when that yell of frustration left the american agent's mouth, a tall man, in trench coat with brow fedora hat shadowing his face, walked in.

Everyone fell silent immediately in the mysterious man's presence.

The man calmly walked to the platform where a red table sat and put down the laptop he brought on it. He slowly opened the laptop under everyone's expectant eyes.

The laptop litted up and everyone inhaled deeply.

" _Good day, ladies and gentlemen,"_ A gothic L letter with white background could be seen on the laptop. After the voice came out, everyone leaned in, paying a close attention to the laptop.

" _Terribly sorry for the delay, I believe you all gathered here today to hear out my consent about a certain underworld organization that has a deeper root than anyone ever expected. Let us start then,"_ With that, the screen behind the platform litted up too with the same L letter like on the laptop screen, meanwhile, every agent in the room began to flip open their own files and agenda.

Matsuda looked at how everyone suddenly became so tense and proper, unlike how brash and brazen they were earlier, including his own comrades. "Chief, what's happening?" Matsuda whispered to Soichiro.

Soichiro paused looking at his document to look at Matsuda, "Oh right, you've never seen a conference with him at all," Soichiro said lowly.

"Huh?" Matsuda blinked.

"When an entire world's police forces met a huge wall or a problem that could potentially end in tragedy, we'll call him, in some rare cases, he'll call us back and set up an international conference. The world's greatest detective, L." Soichiro looked back to the laptop on the platform with a long look of reverence and respect.

"Is it always like this? He's talking through laptop?" Matsuda asked curiously.

"Yes. No one has ever seen his face, his real is unknown, whenever he felt the need to communicate, he'll send a proxy. That man over there is his trusted proxy, Watari," Soichiro explained.

"But how do people trust him when we know nothing about him?" Matsuda said in confusion and arranged the file he brought on the desk.

"Well, we learned to. He's a very brilliant man and a genius detective, he had never failed, that's why we trust him," Soichiro said confidently. "Though, he only took a case that piqued his interest, a slightly eccentric personality," Soichiro frowned as some people up front started to argue again, those guys had always been like this.

Matsuda perked up, "Genius with eccentric personality? Didn't that remind you of someone, Chief?" Matsuda's lips quirked up.

Soichiro chuckled slightly, "I don't think Light is at L's level, Matsuda, he can't even touch an inch of L's hair in that topic," Soichiro said, blissfully unaware that his son had solved almost a hundred hard cases all around the world under anonymous identities.

"Chief, you need to be more confident in your son," Matsuda defended Light's purity? Greatness? Innocence? Pride.

Soichiro shook his head, "Light is my pride, indeed. But that boy has always made me worried and always causing me a headache, if I know he would turn out this way, I would rather have a rebellious teenager son rather than a rebellious grown-up son. His phase came off late, apparently," Soichiro sighed tiredly as he recalled his son's many headache-inducing actions. "The fact he chose to prematurely graduated only after a year in college still baffled me to this day."

"Still you're very proud of him don't you, chief? Light-kun is also not so bad," Another japanese agent chuckled in good nature.

Soichiro looked like he's complaining, but only a fool who can't hear the pride in his tone. Not only him, several japanese agents he brought also still remember how the Chief's son suddenly dropped by their office about a year ago declaring he's graduating and the ceremony will be held in a week. Well, premature is premature, but Light still managed to be the top graduate regardless...

"He's still too brash, young, and inexperienced. How could he be compared with L?" Soichiro shook his head and returned his attention to the discussion.

"Alright, since North Korea is okay with it, hm... How's Japan?" L switched to ask about Japan's condition and Soichiro smoothly stood up.

"We already do as much as possible actions to prevent anything such as that to ever come in, Japan is wholly supported this investigation. We had also exposed and captured a national-wide drug ring in our country, and have some vague informations about their connection," Soichiro said in a grim but confident tone befitting for a chief like him.

"I'm aware Mr. Yagami," L said calmly. "I heard that it was your own son who exposed it himself right? You must be proud," L said, still in his monotone computer-synthetized voice.

Everyone looked at Soichiro and murmured some things to their colleagues in their own language.

"Yes, thank you very much," Soichiro stiffly bowed in politeness.

"A rather reckless move of him, to be honest," L then suddenly continued. "I heard he got shot on his shoulder?" L remarked.

Soichiro nodded, that'd been nothing but an old news in Japan, "Yes, he's young and a bit brash," Soichiro admitted.

"You should watch out for him, your son is something," L said in a faint warning tone.

Soichiro's face turned grim, "Yes."

"Alright, since everyone already expressed their consent about this case, we'll just cut it to the point. I will prepare communication devices that can't be traced to everyone, the codes and informations will be shared equally, of course only for this case or any drug-trafficking related cases in your countries, you will find-" L cutted himself off as a rather cheerful and girly ringtone resounded in the solemn conference hall. Behind the screen, even L raised an eyebrow.

"E-erm, excuse me," Matsuda stuttered awkwardly in english from Soichiro's side. The representatives from every country looked at Japan strangely now.

The other japanese agents glared at Matsuda, they had been able to hold their heads high just now, borrowing Light's success in exposing their own country's national-wide drug ring. Now their initial pride is damped to the minus by Matsuda's girly ringtone... Soichiro never wanted to facepalm this hard in his life, not even when Light- let's not get in there.

Matsuda struggled to fish out his phone from his pocket, fumbling with it in nervousness and was about to press reject when he saw the caller's ID is 'Light Yagami' complete with a candid photo of Light that he had secretely taken. Light _never_ called Matsuda, at most it will be a simple and short message. That fact made Matsuda hesitate, quickly decreasing the volume to zero.

Matsuda debated for a second before turning to Soichiro, "Chief, your son..." Matsuda whispered nervously in japanese noticing Soichiro's disappointed look.

Soichiro is torn between getting mad at Matsuda to not set his phone in silent mode _or goddamn turned it off_ before the conference or mad at his son who clearly knew they're in an international conference today. "Just turn your phone off," Soichiro hissed.

"H-hai!" Matsuda quickly rejected the call and turn off his phone.

* * *

 _[Japan, Tokugawa Shipping Harbour]_

Light cursed in five different languages quietly. Damn Matsuda, damn him for being not dependable... Well, Light can't exactly fault him. Light himself will reject a call from Matsuda if he's in an international conference.

But the precondition here is, Light never called Matsuda. Can't that guy raise his IQ and deduced he's in life and death trouble? This is why Light is lazy to befriend stupid people, they can't even make their own understanding and analyze the situation like this properly.

Light tapped his chin with his phone, blatantly ignoring the sounds of screams, curses, and gunshots outside, blissfully tucked in a shipping box with silk and cotton clothes. What? Even when choosing a hiding spot, you should also pick a good one to show your care to yourself, he wasn't about to stuff himself in a box full of hard materials.

It was all started a few hours ago when Light was on his way home- well, not exactly home as he took several twists and turns to the whole region, searching for things to amuse him after a short happy second day without his dad nor Matsuda in the office...

 _~Approximately 4 hours ago~ 01:00 p.m_

 _Light arranged his last bit of paperwork to the side, smiling gently all the while. He's in a good mood today, yesterday, Matsuda was gone with his father and several other trusted agents to attend an international conference at 'classified' country, which means no one to bug him for a lunch or meaningless conversation. His dad is also gone, which means no one to scold Light over the smallest thing he did on a whim._

 _Light expect this few days would be blissful days._

" _I've finished. I'm going home early for today, goodbye everyone!" Light announced to his fellow officers who gaped at him, but Light ignored them. Because of his recent injury, work has been very forgiving and merciful on Light's work hours, as long as he finished his part of paperwork, he's free to go. But usually, if Soichiro is here, he won't let Light left so early. But he's not here._

 _Now Light had finished his quota, what else that could hold Light back here? Light grabbed his bag and strolled out like a boss, outside, he stretched out slightly, resisting the urge to yell "Freedom!" because that would be very out of character of him and that's so inelegant._

 _Light looked into his watch before patting his pocket to determine his money is still there, then he proceeded to walk off. What would he do today, hm? Whatever, let's just go into a buss first._

 _A shadow emerged from an alley after Light walked off, silently, it followed._

 _Light looked down as his eyelashes fluttered, the breeze is pretty fierce these days. Pushing his hair back, Light smiled._

* * *

 _After four times changing buss, because he simply wanted it, Light stopped at a shopping district. He walked into a bookstore, mildly noting the black-hooded man is still following him. Light had noticed him since the start, but alas, being so popular since forever had numbed Light Yagami's dangerous stalker alarm._

 _After all, back in the days in middle school and high school, there are at least four stalkers a day for one Light Yagami, they even have their own schedule. It was kinda creepy at first, more so if you find a bouquet of flowers in the mailbox, or opening your shoe locker to find your outdoor shoes had been cleaned, or chocolates in your locker... But Light had learned to roll with it, at least he could shut up Sayu's nonstop talking with the chocolates and please his mom with the flowers._

 _Light shook his head as he remembered those days, how nostalgic, now he can't exactly shut Sayu up without those chocolates. Sighing, Light grabbed a random magazine on the cashier display and flipped it open, promptly snorted at the headline, "Hideki Ryuga's engagement is broken?" who the hell cares about other people's engagement? Well... Sayu probably cares._

 _Light purchased the magazine despite his initial distaste, oh what he wouldn't do to be a good brother he is. Sayu better stops bothering him when he gets home._

 _Light also took a sketchbook, pencil and a pen along with it and put all of them on the cashier counter, smiling charmingly to the girl behind the counter and got ten percent discount for it._

 _He left the store and began to wander around again, surely taking his time with sightseeing. Out of nowhere, Light started to think about buying a fishing rod. A hobby wouldn't be bad, after all his father had asked him to go and have a normal hobby for once, he could use the fishing rod to convince his father he got a new hobby..._

* * *

 _[02:00 p.m]_

 _Light could feel it, his stalker is infuriated, annoyed, and downright frustrated. Certainly it has something to do with Light acting like a tourist in sight-seeing spree. It's amusing, really._

 _So Light had gone to the emptier part of district because he heard something worth buying there, as expected (yeah, he expected it, but did he care? No.). His stalker suddenly shoved Light into an alley and suddenly pointed a gun at Light's head._

 _Shocked, Light held up his hands in surrendering motion, his expression is careful and cautious with a tinge of appropriate amount of fear. Deeply inside he wasn't really surprised, if this what his stalker called surprise attack, he should train more. Still, in the end, the man is the one who was armed while Light is not._

 _But Light has to solve this peacefully without a gunshot, without someone's head getting blown out, without_ _his_ _head getting blown out._

" _Listen, we could solve this peacefully," Light said carefully, panic and concern were mixed as one in his tone._

" _Shut up or I'll blow your head off!" the man growled and straightened his hand in a threatening gesture to pull the trigger._

" _You'll regret this later," Light said, his tone is pure and full of concern._

 _The man sneered, "What made you think I'll regret this? Sure, I need you alive but dead is also acceptable."_

 _Light exhaled in resignation, "Listen, I know I'm gorgeous and all. You're obsessed, I understand. But you don't have to kill me, we can talk this out, I can be your friends?" Light peered at the man and said softly._

 _The man paused and looked at Light strangely, where did this guy get his confidence from? Sure he was a bit pretty but that amount of self-confidence is too much!_

 _Light saw that man slackened his guard out of his incredulity of Light's confidence and quickly moved for a kick to the man's right hand, effectively sending the gun flying. Light then pulled his own gun and directly pointed it to the stalker's head, "Checkmate," Light smirked._

 _The stalker's face paled immensely as he glared at Light with his most murderous glare, "You..."_

" _You shouldn't have let your guard down even in front of what seemed like a weaker opponent, Stalker-san," Light said smugly._

 _Suppressing his panic, the stalker then forced out a smirk, "It's not a checkmate for me, brat. I've let my comrades know about my mission, in a bit, they'll surround this place in a case you managed to slip out of my grasp or to collect your corpse if I succeeded. You have nowhere to run, Light Yagami."_

 _Light still looked calm as he shoved his gun onto the man's head, right in-between the stalker's eyebrows, "Oh? Are you from that drug ring which I took down not too long ago?" Light questioned languidly._

 _The man glared, "Many people were enraged over that matter, Light Yagami. You're in our wanted list."_

" _Out for revenge? How cliche," Light mumbled boredly. "But that is fine, the more of you who get out, the easier for me to clean everything up," Light smiled brightly._

" _Damn you, you'll die! They'll kill you! After what you've done, many of my comrades had been jailed or dead, you fucker-"_

" _Then," Light cut him off, his tone is completely different from usual, it's not polite, it's not light, it's not soft and gentle, it's very cold,_ dark, _the man couldn't help but shiver with this tone. "Why don't you just accompany your friends in hell?"_

 _The man gulped, looking at Light in fear._

" _See you in hell," Light smirked evilly and pulled the trigger._

 _ ***Bang!***_

 _The stalker's body went limp as he fell to the cold ground, Light looked at the limp body and raised his brows in disdain, "Human is such a naive creature," He mumbled._

 _He never put any bullet in his gun._

 _It's human's nature to have suggestion in their mind, that man is under impression Light's gun is filled with a bullet. Even though in truth it was empty but the reality is different in that man's mind. He's scared and at wits end. He expected his death after the trigger is pulled, and that was what his brain pulled on him when the trigger was pulled._

 _It completely shutted down._

 _In short, the stalker had only fainted out of fear and shock._

 _Light crouched down and began to roughly searched the guy for some spoils. Light got four bullets and a package of heroin as an evidence. Light also pulled out his hankerchief to handle one bullet and press it to the stalker's un-gloved hand, second evidence, cool. Light also memorized the man's face, that's a plus point._

 _Light then pulled out his medical gloves and put them on before grabbing the stalker's gun, Light doesn't need an additional armed pursuer, thank you._

 _Light then stood up and tucked back all of his evidences, "Well, see you in the line-up, gentleman," Light mock-saluted and quickly dashed away._

* * *

 _[03:30 p.m]_

 _Light promptly began to think again, how is he this unlucky? He probably shouldn't have left the work early today, or should he? If there are these many criminals who were looking for him, why don't they just straight up kidnapped Light since yesterday or the day before or y'know, a week ago._

 _Why today? Light mused solemnly on the question. Did someone order them to?_

 _He had dragged his many pursuers to an empty shipping harbour which turned out to be not so empty after all. There are two big yakuza gangs there, apparently they were in a personal war and this harbour is their war zone. Seriously what did police do nowadays?_

 _It was bad enough Light is in his uniform, added with his revengeful pursuers, they practically add more oil to the already raging fire. In the end, Light is forced to adapt to the new situation, avoiding the warring yakuza's members as well as his pursuers while taking advantage of the chaotic war of Yakuzas. To tell you the truth, he actually pretty enjoyed the game of chase..._

 _Well, fun was fun, when Light finally out of energy and finally get rid of those pests from his trails, he went and hid in one of the shipping boxes, trying to call for help from there only to find his phone can't reach anyone. Not his few colleagues whose numbers he kept, not his mother who usually forgot her phone anyways, not his little sister who is busy with her exams._

 _Not even the emergency number worked. Light would surely fill in a hell lot of complaints after this, if he got out of this situation alive, of course._

* * *

[Present Time]

Yup! Now even Matsuda rejected his call and turned off his phone, just when Light had thought Matsuda's recklessness could save his life for once... He shouldn't have his hope so high for that idiot.

Light lamented for a while, if he died, the next morning's newspaper's headline would be **[Handsome young officer tragically died in a crossfire between two Yakuza gangs]** assuming his body would be found today, that's it. Light furrowed his brows, no, he couldn't end like this. His future is bright, there are _so many things_ he hadn't discovered, so many things he hadn't understand, so many things hadn't try yet.

He decided to send some messages

" _Help, in Tokugawa shipping harbour"_

" _Caught in a crossfire between two Yakuza gangs"_

" _Pursued by criminals"_

" _Matsuda, damn you"_

The gunshots becoming more and more lively outside and shouts of demise becoming more frequent and bloody, Light still curling himself in his shipping box, anxious and a bit scared to be honest.

"Damn it! We need to find that slippery pretty boy!" a rough voice cursed from outside and Light slyly pressed his ear to hear more, if they revealed some informations it would be good, Light could then wrap them in a lovely jail cell.

"Fuck, we lost four people at that, those yakuza dogs are really ruthless."

"How about we just shoot him directly on sight? Just say to the boss he's too slippery!" another said.

"The conference is today right?" another voice asked. Light perked up, _'conference? What a sophisticated drug ring, they also have a converence?'._

"Yes, that's why it has to be today or else we would be too busy in the future to avoid the police and relocate, not to mention to rebuild the ring back. In the future, we won't have time to assassinate the boy," The man growled.

"Those foreigner bastards, ordering us around like slaves," Another complained in whiny tone. Shouts then resounded and sound of gunshots could be heard again, even livelier.

Light's eyes were wide inside the box, it only took him two seconds to piece everything.

There's a spy in the ICPO conference. How could Light missed this? If the drug ring could be this huge there must be a spy among the polices, the one that Light took down was a really huge scale that it's impossible without outside help. Not to mention, it seemed like it was also not a simple national-wide... Oh shit, he incited an international-scale hatred?

' _But if that's the case, there's a huge possibility there are spies inside other countries' police departments, perhaps some of them are in the conference too,'_ Light clicked his tongue quietly as he thought. He needed to tell his father about this, but how? His father's phone is off, small possibility it would reach there not to mention get read in time. Light began to regret his disdain to save every of his colleagues' numbers, if he gets out of this alive he'll save everyone's numbers for sure.

Connection is important, no matter how much it's below you.

Light began to rack up his brain to recall any useful phone numbers, someone, someone _smart..._ Well, smart enough to not get killed, smart enough to move alone. A person that people will hear out... Amane Misa? Nope. Absolute not.

Takada Kiyomi? Hm, she's smart enough, intellectual, she will know what to do. But she won't be able to contact anyone useful. She might get caught in the crossfire and died, Light didn't need a guilty conscience.

Someone who is smart, could protect themselves, had a great line of connections...

Light's memory did not fail him as he recalled someone from not too long ago, a black-haired lady with her soft eyes and confident smile. The beautiful woman Light met when he was part-timing as an assistant psychologist, a year ago. That woman had wandered to mental therapy wing by 'accident' she said, and was pretty surprised to find a young man in one of the psychologist's room.

They had hit it off nicely after that, Light enjoyed her intellectual conversation and she enjoyed Light's knowledge and slightly dark humour that she strangely thought as cute. Their lovely friendship at that time only lasted for a week before she had to go home overseas, she had told Light her phone numbers at that time and told her about her past as an FBI agent.

Light smiled as he pressed the numbers in his memory and brought his phone to his ear. This is his only hope...

* * *

[At classified country, Noon]

A black haired beauty was pouring herself a glass of orange juice, a country rock music is playing in the background, she sat down and relax her body to the couch. She flipped her crime magazine, weighing whether to buy that long-chained handcuffs, just to surprise her fiance.

Chuckling at the thought of her fiance's flustered face, she thought back of his hesitance to bring her along to this country where the conference is being held. After today, he might be really busy, that's why she had insisted to come along, to spend more time with him while getting a new atmosphere along the way. She doesn't mind even if his time is so little, as long as she could be close by, she's fine.

A series of rings resounded within the room and she looked to the flip phone on the nearby coffee table, her grandma's gift. She raised her brows and picked it up, looking the numbers is not recognizable she had a half-mind to reject it but decided to answer it instead.

 _*Piip*_

"Hello?" She answered in english.

The other side exhaled in relief, then in a hesitant tone he said, "Naomi Misora?"

Naomi Misora sat up, a frown etched her face, "Yes, that is me."


End file.
